The disclosure relates to a scanning bed control apparatus of medical imaging equipment.
In the diagnosis process of some diseases in patients, a variety of different imaging technologies may be used to scan and image the patients, so as to assist the diagnosis. Those imaging technologies comprise MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging), CT (Computed Tomography), PET (Positron Emission Tomography), etc., and relevant medical imaging equipment usually comprises a scanning bed to support the patient. The scanning bed may be controlled to move, thus to convey and locate the patient accurately.
The horizontal movement of double-deck scanning bed with three-stage drive may achieve scanning in a large scope. However, three-stage drive usually includes multiple driving sources to drive step by step, with high manufacturing cost.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machine, ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.